


I must concentrate!

by justleo



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, magnus taking alec home, sleepy!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justleo/pseuds/justleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Alec have to be tested to prove they're not insane and they have a healthy mind in order to continue being shadowhunters at New York City by themselves without parental advisory or being transferred to Idris. The first three guys complete their tests as fast as they can, but Alec somehow can't fully concentrate. Perhaps a distraction would be nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I must concentrate!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Malec Love Story. The first one is written in Spanish (my first language), I'm trying to translate it, though. If you speak both languages and want to translate it, let me know!  
> Sorry if i make writing mistakes! ♥ Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to correct my English! ☺  
> **PLEASE READ THE SUMMARY IN ORDER TO FULLY UNDERSTAND THE PLOT**

Why was this so complicated for Alec to answer some shitty questions for this fucking test? Perhaps the fact that he almost didn't sleep last night, not because he was doing something actually important but because of thinking about the High Warlock of Brooklyn who had his mind completely revolutionized. Magnus didn't show up at the Institute in several days. Alec missed kissing him, looking at his cat-eyes. He couldn't think straight. Alec needed to see him.

"Shut up, Alec. Let's concentrate. There's only a couple of questions left." Alec dragged his hands, talking to himself, letting the pencil fall on the floor. "Oh, fuck. I need some sleep!" Tired, he took the fallen object, and glanced at the empty room. There was no one except for him. "Jesus Christ, when did everyone else go?" Still talking out loud. "If anyone ever sees me talking like this, they won't need a damn test to prove I'm insane. I swear I'll kill someone if they send me to Idris"

"Name three ways to taking care of someone when they're sick" he read, "Kissing Magnus, Hugging Magnus, Cuddling Magnus. That's it. My three ways of taking care of a sick Magnus". He raised his legs up to his chest and hugged them. The chair he was sitting in was way too small for his body, but it somehow felt comfortable. Alec changed the position again, resting the left part of the body on the table. He let his head fall using his own arm as a pillow, looking at the paper, without even thinking a response. "For God's sake", he thought. "I might fall asleep anytime soon."

He took another glance at the empty chairs, and then looked at the clock. 3:32 pm. Alec had only eight minutes left. Fastly, Alec drew a tree and a happy person next to it. The test asked him to draw _happiness_. It really looked superficial, and added another person holding hands. He smiled at it. The drawing was himself, next to Magnus and a silly tree representing life. It was cute and it represented a happy Alec.

He didn't know why, but he looked back. Something moved and caught his attention. It was Magnus resting his body on the doorstep. Smiling.

"How long have you been there?" His body was shaking. Alec didn't realize how much he missed him. 

"Enough to know you're tired as hell" Magnus said, getting closer to Alec. "C'mon. Finish that bloody test, I'll take you home and we'll sleep together"

"Huh, I still have to check if everything's right." Instantly, Magnus snapped his fingers and a bright green scanner checked if there was a wrong answer. Something that could make Alec moved away from him. 

"Nope, there's nothing. You're 100 % healthy-minded. Let's get out of here, baby"

"Are you serious? I haven't got a single call from you. You didn't reply my last messages, and you just show up here expecting to just _sleep_ with me and calling me baby?" it didn't matter how much Alec wanted to cuddle with him, there was one question that couldn't make him sleep for days, and it was time to know the actual answer: "Where have you been?" He stood up, but he wished he never had. His legs were trembling as Magnus got closer. Alec's face was just a centimetre away from Magnus'. "I could kiss him right now", he thought. 

"I was working, Alexander. I had to evoke six demons for three mundane Businesses. Although they paid really well, it was frustrating and exhausting" As he said so, his lips were about to kiss Alec's "I'm really sorry, I didn't have time to sleep either. I am as tired as you are. And when I had time to sleep, your empty space on our bed was impossible to ignore"

Alec couldn't take it any longer. He kissed Magnus and didn't regret it a single second. "Oh, God. I really did miss this" 

Magnus smiled. _Did he say it aloud?_

"So did I" Magnus kept kissing him. "Okay, that's it. I'm taking you home, even Chairman Meow is asking about you"

Alec took the paper and drop it next to his friends' just before the clock marked 3:39 pm. Magnus took his hand and pull him out of the room, impatient to get back home with his boyfriend.

"Tell your family we're going to my house and you're safe because you're not seeing them in a few days. We need to recover our lost time" Alec smiled, he really wanted it back.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU! Your kudos and comments as well as your reading is really appreciated ♥  
> I am obsessed with this couple. Magnus and Alec are my favourite OTP atm so i'll definitely be writing more stuff of them. Get ready!


End file.
